Incinerators
The Incinerators chapter are a 15th Founding, non-compliant codex astartes chapter of unknown origin. The chapter has a history of homage, betrayal, and war, but has continued to stubbornly serve the Imperium and the God-Emperor. Since the time of their founding, the chapter has held a burning hatred for xenos life akin to that of a blazing furnace, and has taken it upon themselves since the time of the 37th Millenium to crusade endlessly against the xenos menace. History Pre-Heresy (36th Millennium - Mid-36th Millennium) Before a large-scale betrayal among their ranks, the Incinerators were already a non-compliant codex chapter, and used a variety of pyro-based weaponry. They had received much attention from both the Inquisition and Codex-compliant chapter such as the Ultramarines for their neglection of the Codex Astartes ''in favor of their own guidelines and rules. It was during this time before the heresy of their chapter that their homeworld Lux Aeterna was overrun by a large WAAAGH! Nazskab. The entire chapter of Incinerators were called back to their homeworld of Lux Aeterna to defend it from the Ork Invasion, which led to the chapter being thrown into war for the next seven months. Luckily, what with the chapter's specialization in pyro-weaponry, the xenos menace was less difficult than other Ork Waaaghs! and was soon taken care of near the middle of the 36th Millenium. However, even with the upper hand with flame-based weapons, the chapter still suffered losses estimated to scale at a number of 578, leaving the chapter with less 500 hundred members. Not only that, but it would take the chapter months afterwards to rid their planet of the spores and other taints the xenos had left in their wake. The Incendium Heresy (Late-36th Millennium - Early-37th Millennium) During this time, doubt and rage burned through the veins of the Captain of the 3rd Company, Adranus Impes. The Captain believed it unfair that the chapter had defended their homeworld along, without any aid from other Imperial Forces, and that this was the reason the chapter suffered such heavy losses. Rallying other like-minded astartes and individuals, Impes created ''The Adherents of the Pyre based within Lux Aeterna's Southern Continent's Capital; Beacon. The 3rd Company Captain would, much later, declare his sect's independence from the Imperium after slaying the Brazed Warden in cold blood and fleeing to Beacon soon after. Such an act did not go unnoticed, as the Incinerators declared they would charge forwards and slaughter Impes for his treachery. Unfortunately, the 3rd Captain did not start such a war without a plan, a plan that would see itself set in motion. Soon after the Incinerators declared war with The Adherents, Captain Kitiaas of the 5th Company questionned who would lead the chapter into battle, due to the Brazed Warden's murder. Kitaas had secretly joined Impes' sect, and he and his leader had developed a plan for the Incinerators to decimate themselves before The Adherents would come and deliver the killing blow. The chapter delved into a Civil War of sorts, some declaring one Captain should upon the mantle of leadership, while others declared a different successor to the position of Brazed Warden. Before the Chapter could even set sail towards Beacon, they began to slaughter each other over the petty squabbles of who should lead. It was only until the Captain of the Second realized they had been played as fools did he take action. Knowing full well that his brothers would not listen to him, the 2nd Captain traveled deep into the bowels of the Brazed Citadel - the Chapter's Fortress - in search of the only individual that could bring his chapter together in such a time. That individual was Venerable Numen, the chapter's Second Brazed Warden that had been encased in a shell of Dreadnought plate after surviving terrible wounds from a duel with a Tyranid Swarmlord. The Captain awoke Numen, and explained the predicament their chapter was in, and asked the Dreadnought to lead the chapter once more, like he had done so many years ago. The Ancient One growled his displeasure before accepting the Captain's request. The pair journeyed back to the surface and was greeted by a chapter in shambles, brother killing brother. The entire Civil War halted once they realized the presence of the Ancient Dreadnought. Numen spoke of his disappointment for what the chapter had done to themselves, and stated that until they could slay the one who had caused all of this, a true Brazed Warden could never be chosen. And so, the Dreadnought lead his chapter down to Beacon, and the purification of the Incinerators would begin. The Venerable Dreadnought rallied the rest of the chapter under his banner, before they began to make way to Beacon. The loyalist forces were at an estimate of 400 astartes, while The Adherents numbered towards 160 astartes, as well as the entire population of Beacon. The battle that would ensue was vicious, as the traitorous population of the Southern Capital was slaughtered by the hands of their former guardians. The Adherents stood among those mortals, fighting valiantly and without respite. Among the carnage, the Ancient Dreadnought Numen crushed all who stood before him, before he finally made his way to The Chapel of The Emperor's Flame, The Adherents of the Pyre's de-facto headquarters. There, the former Brazed Warden and current Venerable Dreadnought encountered the former Captain of Third, Adranus Impes. Post-Heresy (Mid-37th Millennium - Present) Chapter Organization The Incinerators have a limit of 1800 marines ever since the chapter began their never-ending crusade against the xenos menace are their own ghosts from the past. The chapter is organized into companies of 100 astartes maximum, and each astartes within the chapter is equipped with a pyro-weapon of their choice along with the weapons a normal astartes of their position would be granted to possess. Recruitment Despite their endless crusade, the Incinerators maintain a designated homeworld known as Lux Aeterna, a populous Mining World which is then protected by the company of Incinerators with the least amount of members within their ranks at that time. The chapter does this because the company with the least amount of brothers within their ranks is not only meant to protect the homeworld, but is also able to receive new members and replenish their numbers. While the process of recruiting new astartes does not differ from other chapters entirely, the final test for Incinerator neophytes are tested by a ritual known as the Initiation of Fire. '''This ritual has neophytes combat each other with hand flamers and combat knives. The victor goes on to become a full-fledged astartes, where the loser is burned to ash in fire pits that are linked to the planet's core. Deathwatch Service Incinerator astartes make for prominent allies within a Deathwatch Kill-Team, as they carry over their knowledge and weaponry from their chapter's long crusade against the xenos menace. To add onto this, Incinerators are more than willing to serve within the Deathwatch as they still fight against the evil xenos that their chapter is fighting, and feel right at home while serving within a Kill-Team. Chapter Fleet Due to their crusade against the Imperium's enemies, the Incinerators maintain a rather large fleet, including: *Firebrand '''- Unknown Class, Flagship of the Incinerators chapter, serves as mobile fortress when chapter is away on crusade. Heavily armored, and is under constant vigilance by a group of five Nova-class Frigates, known as Inferno Squadron. *''Phantasm of Aeterna ''- Battle Barge, 2nd Company. *''Blazing Disposition ''- Battle Barge, 3rd Company. *''Frenetic Kiln'' - Strike Cruiser, 4th Company. *''Animus of Ash ''- Strike Cruiser, 5th Company. *''Phoenix Lance ''- Strike Cruiser, 6th Company. *''Wrath of Hephaestus ''- Strike Cruiser, 7th Company. *''Phantom of Smoke ''- Strike Cruiser, 8th Company. *''Angel of Fire ''- Strike Cruiser, 9th Company. *''Furnace of Hate ''- Strike Cruiser, 10th Company. *''Sea of Embers ''- Strike Cruiser, 11th Company. *''Incandescence ''- Gladius-class Frigate, 12th Company. *''Coals of Ruination ''- Gladius-class Frigate, 13th Company. Note: All other chapter cruisers have either been destroyed or are in disrepair. ' Combat Doctrine The Incinerators use a variety of weapons that correspond with their endless crusade against the xenos, such as flame-based weapons and: Weapons *'Promethium Grenades - 'Specialized explosives that discharge powerful flames. Used to combat xenos and enemies without heavy armor. *'Bolter-mounted Shield ' Notable Incinerators *'Brazed Warden Soratus Arcun - The Chapter's current and Eighth Brazed Warden, Soratus Arcun has lead the Incinerators for several hundred years. Extremely dangerous, as well as extremely respected, Arcun has stood upon at least a hundred battlefields in his lifetime, and has won dozens upon dozens of these campaigns. Soratus spearheaded the Battle of Advenus II, single handedly fighting and slaying the Ork Warboss leading the large Ork force upon the surface. This is just one of his many achievements upon the battlefield, and there are even rumors that he has stood up against a Tyranid Hierophant upon the battlefield. *'Company Champion Ustulio Nibus' - One of the Chapter's greatest warriors. Nibus is the Champion of the 2nd Company, and has slain more than his fair share of xenos of the past two centuries. He was known to slay an Ork Warboss upon the surface of Abyssus X, a Dark Eldar Archon upon its own ship in orbit of Ustrina II, and even an Eldar Autarch upon the highest floor of an ancient ruin built upon Trucido VI. In combat, Ustulio carries a large combat shield of burnished orange, a double-edged chainsword handed down by the previous Champion of his Company, and at least three Promethium Grenades. *'Reclusiarch Odyss Incudes' - Author of The Catechism of Hate, Incudes is an avid believer in hatred of the Emperor's enemies, and has become known for his unyielding faith in such regard. A mighty warrior as well as a well-respected Priest, Odyss answers to no one other than the Brazed Warden himself. Many of his brothers ask him to preach them before for after great wars, something which he does with great euphoria. *'Venerable Numen' - The Chapter's Second Brazed Warden and Venerable Dreadnought. Numen had been kept in Statis for centuries after he somehow sustained major injuries during a titanic duel against a Necron Canoptek Tomb Stalker. However, during the dark time in the Chapter's history known as the Incendium Heresy, Numen was awoken by the Captain of the Second Company in order to take upon the mantle of Brazed Warden once more until such qualms could be solved. Afterwards, Numen returned into his hibernation state, declaring that if such an event would occur ever again, he would not hesitate to burn his chapter to ashes. He has never been awoken since that day. Chapter Relics *''The Catechism of Hate'' - A novel written by the current Reclusiarch, Odyss Incudes, this scripture delves into various concepts of hate, abhorring, and so forth. Kept in statis within the Brazed Citadel's Reclusiam, many brothers often visit the chamber to listen to the Revered Odyss read from this ancient tome. *''Hands of Ares'' - Twin Mezoa Pattern Power Fists wielded by the Brazed Warden. A twin-linked flamer is welded together with the right gauntlet, and an Ultima Pattern Meltagun is welded with the left. The Chapter icon is impressed upon the left gauntlet, and the names of the Chapter's previous leaders are inscribed upon the right. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Gallery Sheildbolter.png|A bolter-mounted shield, standard issue for the Chapter's Flamebearers. IncineratorPostHeresy.png|Incinerators Chapter Pre-Heresy Colour Scheme. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:15th Founding Category:Space Marines